


Here's Another Sunday Morning

by mycitruspocket



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s not his day off - he should be back at the Yard before lunch – but he’s fixed his fair share of Holmes brothers induced crises before breakfast, how hard can this one be?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Another Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for [GravesGiving 2015](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/gravesgiving) -
> 
> Thanks to lordnochybaty for the lovely prompt and to Erasmus_Jones for being my patient beta.

When Greg rolls out of bed he’s struggling to stay awake. He checks the clock in the hallway with sleep blurred eyes and decides that three hours sleep is definitely not enough to deal with someone insistently ringing the doorbell. Especially after having been up all night working a double homicide. A split second before he opens the door, it does cross his mind that he doesn’t officially lives here yet and no one ever rings Mycroft’s doorbell unexpectedly - especially not at 9am on a Sunday morning. But before Greg’s brain can properly process the thought and stop him from opening the door, faint sunlight and two friendly faces are already greeting him. Squinting at the sudden brightness, Greg watches their expressions mirror each other and slowly turn from welcoming smiles into looks of surprised shock.

Greg, dressed in rumpled, worn out pyjamas, rubs the back of his head and squints at them through the glare of the sun.

“Um, can I help you?” His voice is rough from all the coffee and cigarettes that helped him get through the night.

“Good morning, dear” the woman begins, recovering from her initial shock quite quickly. “You must be Gregory, yes? I’m so sorry we’ve disturbed you, Greg – you don’t mind me calling you Greg, do you? We were supposed to meet Sherlock this morning, but you know how he is, not reliable at all. He wasn’t home, you see…”

“Decided not to open the door more likely,” the man interrupts but the woman keeps talking as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

“…so we thought Mycroft might possibly be fee a little earlier than we originally agreed to meet?”

Greg keeps rubbing his neck, he looks from one to the other and can’t quite decide if he’s embarrassed or bemused as it dawns on him who these people are. Running his hand though his hair, which he knows is just as messy as every morning, Greg clears his throat.

“Mr. and Mrs. Holmes?” They both nod eagerly. “So pleased to meet you both, really, what a surprise…” Greg adds weakly. He shakes Mr. Holmes’ hand and gets drawn into a quick but intense hug from Mrs. Holmes.

“Siger and Violet to you, dear,” she says when he extracts himself from her arms, putting some space between them because he’s suddenly very aware of his dishevelled state. Greg is not a self-conscious person, but this is all a bit much.

“Mycroft’s not home, I guess.” Greg looks over his shoulder, listening to the noises of the house behind him but hearing nothing that would suggest otherwise. “He’d have saved me from embarrassing myself in front of his parents if he was, though. So he’s probably at work. Can I help you at all?”

Violet smiles at him warmly. “We don’t want to be a burden, Greg, we really don’t. We just don’t know the city very well and we ran out of options of where to go. It’s awfully big, London, isn’t it? If you can point us anywhere, a museum maybe? That would be very nice of you.”

“A pub would be even nicer.” Siger interjects hopefully.

They both look a little lost and Greg’s not quite sure if letting them explore the city on their own is the best idea.

“Ah no! Come in, come in.” He opens the door wider and guides them inside. “If you just let me get dressed, I’ll be back with you in a moment, all right?” He flashes them his most charming smile even though he’s not sure if he can pull it off in his old jammies, barefooted and with a serious case of bed hair, but they look happy enough when they head towards the living room.

Greg runs up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

“We really don’t want to interrupt your day off, dear, do you hear me?” He hears Violet’s cheery but at the same time determined voice very clearly from downstairs while he’s in his boxers, desperately trying to find a fresh shirt.

“Don’t you worry about that.” Greg shouts back, trying to button up the shirt he’s not entirely sure is fresh, whilst simultaneously typing a slightly panicked text to Mycroft – and an angry one to Sherlock, although he knows it will be ignored.

It’s not his day off - he should be back at the Yard before lunch – but he’s fixed his fair share of Holmes brothers induced crises before breakfast, how hard can this one be?

Very – it was really very fucking hard - he thinks three hours later when he drops them off at Mycroft’s office. However, Violet and Siger are blissfully happy to be accompanying their eldest to lunch, no worse for wear from their ordeal and chattering happily. Mycroft’s whispered “I’ll make it up to you tonight, Gregory” definitely suggests all the stress and emotional trauma he’d been through would be worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from lordnochybaty: I'd love to read how Mummy (or both Holmes parents) pay a surprise visit to Mycroft (or maybe they were supposed to visit, but came early or were supposed to bother Sherlock, but he took a case and is out of the house) and Mycroft is stuck at work/meeting/etc. and can't get home (doesn't even get the news that he should until too late) and basically Mummy and Dad Holmes visiting their eldest son and being greeted by a sight of a sleepy DI on his day off.


End file.
